


Rain

by Tarlan



Category: Rome
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vorenus and Pullo share extra guard duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
>  **Smallfandomfest** FEST15  
>  **Trope Bingo** Round 3: huddle for warmth  
>  **MMoM 2014** : DAY 28

When they first followed Julius Caesar on his long campaign into Gaul, he and Vorenus barely knew each other but years of fighting side-by-side and taking orders from Vorenus had changed that. Unlike some, Vorenus was astute, and he was a hard but fair man. The men trusted him to watch their backs and in return they offered him silent allegiance. In all the time Pullo had known him, Vorenus was never seen with a whore of either gender. Instead he had spoken of his beautiful wife who waited dutifully for him back in Rome.

Niobe. It was a pretty name though the likeness Vorenus carried of her was likely flattering, drawn when she was a much younger woman. Pullo knew Vorenus had not seen his wife in many years, nor heard word from her either. He could not even be certain his own messages had reached her but still he remained true to his marriage vows while others took their pleasures when they could.

Having no wife waiting for him, Pullo had no such restraints and found the company of women - mostly whores or slaves taken after the numerous battles - a great comfort and a reward for the use of his sword. They always seemed happy enough to serve him, though he often got himself into trouble due to his drinking and whoring. He'd felt the smack of the vitis more than once when their centurion had wielded his staff to reprimand a minor infraction. He'd also had extra duties assigned to him as punishment more times than he could recall.

Tonight was no different, and he bemoaned the knowledge that he had brought this upon himself once again by drinking too much. That Vorenus was sharing his misery this night was a surprise. Vorenus had risen through the ranks and many believed he would be a centurion before they saw Rome again - if any of them lived that long. Finding him huddled around the small fire with just an itchy wool blanket to keep of the cold chill of the damp night had surprised Pullo enough to believe he was still drunk and seeing things.

"What you doing here?"

"Night watch," he replied tersely, and Pullo shrugged, sinking down beside him in the hope that he might gain a little extra warmth from another body close by - even if that body belonged to Vorenus.

They sat in silence for a long time with only the crackle of damp wood burning and the ever present drizzle of cold rain that seeped beneath their clothing and armor, making them chafe during the long walk between dawn and dusk.

"I hate this land," Vorenus stated solemnly, and Pullo shrugged.

This was the second time Caesar had crossed the water into Britannia and apart from a few skirmishes, it seemed Caesar was more concerned with negotiating with the Celtic tribes than annexing the land and its people to the Roman empire. There was a rumor going around the camp that they would be heading back to Gaul any day now, and from there back to Rome but Pullo had long since stopped listening to such rumors. Mostly, because they mattered not to him for he had no life outside of the 13th legion.

When the rain began to come down harder, even Pullo began to hate the land and he was grateful when Vorenus half open the wool blanket so Pullo could move close. The blanket was draped over their heads to keep off some the rain and protect their modest camp fire from going out. The rain shower passed quickly and for the first time in days, the clouds drifting apart and Pullo could see the stars shining in all their glory. Gradually, their clothing began to steam as the wool dried and Pullo began to feel almost comfortable, pressed up against Vorenus's warm body.

The sound of a change to the night watch made him sigh in relief as he pushed to his feet, exchanging his place with another sentry. He followed Vorenus through the small encampment to the outer edge, and into a small tent set aside for those being punished that was barely large enough for two grown men.

Tired from the long day, they settled quickly but Pullo could not sleep. He was a man of needs, with a voracious appetite for sex, and as there were no women around to service him, he let his hand drift beneath his tunic to where his cock was already hard. He felt Vorenus shifting beside him, becoming aware of Pullo's actions but, surprisingly, he made no sound of protest. Instead, Pullo heard a soft gasp followed by the movement of his arm pressed close to Pullo's that was a sign that he too had taken himself in hand.

It was strange and yet satisfying; drawing himself slowly to release with another man by his side. Perhaps it was not as satisfying as having his cock sucked by a willing mouth, or sinking into the welcoming heat of a woman, but it was still far better than coming alone. He reached his climax, gasping softly as his seed coated his hand, hearing Vorenus finding his release moments later.

The shared movement of them both cleaning up in silence was equally strange, but Pullo could think of no words to offer, and Vorenus did not seem inclined to talk either. The silence descended fully until all Pullo could hear was their soft breathing and the patter of the rain as it started up again on the tent roof.

"I still honor my vows," Vorenus stated softly. "To my wife," he added, in case Pullo did not understand.

Pullo could hardly say they had not touched while they masturbated beside one another, for their bodies had lain side by side, touching from shoulder to thigh, echoing every movement of their busy hands. Yet he could not say they had been intimate with one another for their hands had remained on their own bodies, and they had not kissed or held one another like lovers.

Eventually, the fatigue of the day, and the lethargy of sated limbs drew them down into slumber, and when morning came, no mention was made of the night's activities by either of them. Yet Pullo was certain that something had changed between them, and he took that as a good omen for times to come.

END

.


End file.
